


Vertit protect vagus

by Tanya_Russian_Love



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, F/M, Future, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_Russian_Love/pseuds/Tanya_Russian_Love
Summary: 17 years ago, I thought that all the worst was over. How wrong I was... and the day had begun so well...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Vision

_17 years ago, I thought that all the worst was over. How wrong I was... and the day was beginning so well… _  
It was going to be a good day. I've felt it since this morning. The sun coming into my room made it difficult for me to sleep, so I got up laughing.  
"I'm glad you're in a good mood, Ness." Mom, is it you? Oh, my God, did I laugh so loud? It was a little awkward.   
"Yes, I'm in a really good mood. At least because it's Sunny today, which is a fairly infrequent phenomenon in Forks."  
My mother smiled. She clearly likes my ability to look for a positive in everything. This is not the first time, for example, when Jake dropped grandma Esme's favorite vase and everyone looked at him from under their brows, even grandpa, I said: "Now the dust doesn't have to be removed". It caused a smile on everyone's face and the trouble disappeared by itself.  
I decided to start with a trip to the pet store. I want to buy a cat. Parents don't know about it. Well, maybe dad... or aunt Alice, I hope.   
As soon as I entered the store, the mood instantly soured... my enemy was standing against the wall: Darina Loshes with her friend. Oh, Darina… she disliked me immediately. When she sat down next to me in the dining room, she put her hand over her nose. When I first painted my lips and even aunt Rosalie praised my makeup, Darina, deliberately loud so that everyone could hear, said: "Did you paint in the dark?» The headmistress, hearing this, only sighed — no one wanted to deal with the father of this girl.  
Darina's Father "Jonathon Loshes was the most powerful man in the city. This store was also his property. But Darina I here see the first time...   
"Aww, Ah need to same... this same Renesmee Cullen. Did you come for food?" she flashed her blue eyes at the fish food. The girl giggled obsequiously.   
"Girl, why are you being rude?" the saleswoman muttered, frowning.  
"Are you stupid? Who are you? You are a servant-know your place." Darina's friend jumped up to her. There were tears in the saleswoman's eyes, "chew your Snot and do your work" - she was angry.   
"Come on, Liam, I think she's learned her lesson." Unable to restrain herself any longer, the saleswoman ran into the technical room.   
"If you think that rudeness in relation to others makes you beautiful, then you are mistaken."  
Why the hell did I say that? Liam came over to me, picking up the liquid feed and opening it. She was laughing as she squeezed its contents onto my head.   
"Now you look like the Loch ness monster, really!" - said Liam. They both laughed as if at the funniest joke.   
"If you think you're not a freak, you're very wrong. This substance has improved your hair color, by the way." said Darina.  
"Can I help you?" Removing the sticky horror from my hair, I slapped it across Liam's face, -  
"What are you doing?!" Liam was about to throw herself at me, angry with the brown stuff on pollyz that brushed her black hair, when she stopped in mid-stride.  
"What's going on here?"  
Mom? Oh, my God, you're always on time. Thanks. Seeing the stranger, Liam and Darina left as if nothing had happened. Liam brushed her face as she walked.  
As soon as the door closed behind them, my mother came over to me. Her face was full of anger and worry. Anger, thank God, is not directed at me...   
A sales girl came out of the back room. She was handing me wet wipes. Her green eyes were sad and her expression sad. I began to wipe my hair, turning away from everyone. I didn't want anyone to see my tears.   
***  
When Jake found out about the incident at the pet store, he first sat for a long time, tensing his muscles, frowning, then slapped his knee, gasped in pain, and, standing up, growled:   
"I'll figure it out. — But he was stopped by everyone in the room. "What?! Do you want to get away with this?" he cried angrily. Oh, knowing his explosive nature — he will not calm down soon. But the main thing now is to make sure that he doesn't hurt Liam and Loshes. Otherwise, we can't escape Darina's father and his men. Rumor has it that even a Hitman is involved. "Jake, if you beat up these girls, you'll be the one to blame. dad called from the far corner. - Yes, of course, let's swallow this spit in the face. This Loshes should have been taught a lesson long ago. — How do you do that?" Emmett muttered (who got very angry when I added "uncle" to his name), " are you going to Rob his Bank accounts?"  
"No, I'll report it to the police. This phrase made everyone smile sadly, including me. You can't apply for it. If he could be brought to justice, it would have been done long ago. But the whole Loshes family is terribly cunning. Any accusation against themselves they skillfully turned against someone else. Emmett said, " he's going to let them get their hands on him. He will either have to commit a crime or be fired... "thank You," my mother mouthed. Aunt Alice came into the room. Suddenly, she stumbled, her pupils dilated, and her eyes stared at a single point. There was a formal silence. Vision... and clearly not positive... - Alice? — The Volturi. They are coming here. They want to take revenge. They will take revenge on all the clans that were with us 17 years ago and saw their shameful flight. They kill us, then Denali, the Rumanians, the Egyptians, the French... was heard the noise of the road for many meters from the house. Everyone was silent, creating a ringing and eerie silence. "We need to call everyone who was with us..."  
***  
When I lay in bed, the tears came to my eyes. This battle will be stronger than that, more terrible, madder, I am sure that many people will die on both sides. "Renesmee, are you crying?" "No, mother, I'm not crying. Before I could say it, the tears flowed freely and in streams, forming wet tracks on my cheeks. A mile passed, and my mother was there, handing me a glass of water. It was very hard to drink. Shortness of breath made it impossible to take a full sip.   
***  
As I fell asleep, I remembered my morning thoughts: "This is going to be a very good day»... I didn't guess!__


	2. the guests have arrived

I am standing on the blackened ground. It's sticky and sticky. Suddenly, my legs start to suck. They are slowly sinking into this pitch. In a panic, I try to run away. My feet stick to the ground, but I try. Slowly, but I'm going. Suddenly, two pillars rose out of the ground in front of me. Gradually, with a disgusting slurping sound, the dirt came off in short chunks... Loshes and Liam.  
"You're only a half-breed. Liam grabbed my neck, smearing it in the mud. Picking up dirt from the ground, she smears it on my head. Darina is laughing as if at a joke. Up to tears. The places that Liam's hands touch are on fire. She uses up the dirt and grabs my neck with her other hand. I couldn't breathe, and it kept pushing and pushing. I know she's choking me... I'm getting worse by the second. Life leaves me and I sink into her hands. No more Renesmee...  
I am getting up. Tears run down my cheeks. Of course, this is just a dream. But it's so ... plausible. Remembering the events of yesterday, I realize that this dream did not come from nowhere. When I've cleaned myself up, I take a long look in the mirror. Who is behind it? Is it really me? With brown hair, chocolate eyes red from crying, and a pale face... well, I'm really ugly. Liam's right… I heard a car and the sound of tires on asphalt. It looks like someone has arrived. After a few seconds, I heard a conversation: - Where are you from? - From Brazil... my name is Melina, and this is my brother Enzu, although his English is at the level of "Hello-bye" I will be your translator. The Volturi want my gift of memory-Erasure, so we decided to take refuge with you, Carlisle. Curious, I went down to look at the new guests. There were two people standing in front of me... or rather, a vampire. Both had red eyes, chocolate-colored skin, and black hair. Only the boy's hair was lighter than the girl's. — Oh! Melina, olha! Provavelmente é Renesmee Cullen! - the guy smiled when he noticed me. "Yes, you're right. It's her. - Melina smiled at him, but then turned to Carlisle — - sorry, Carlisle, he's a bit... - she made a very eloquent turn with the palm of her hand near the temple, slightly whistling.  
"It's all right, I'm sure it won't cause much trouble," grandma Esme said, smiling at them. — If you allow, we will go on hunting, the road was very tedious... — of Course, only hunt animals, - gave voice Emmet, who for a mile of seconds was near them. — - I would not like to attract attention with extra corpses. — With my gift, you can afford it, but don't worry. We were warned. The brother and sister turned and ran into the woods, and a second later their backs disappeared behind the trees. "I wonder who tipped them off?" "what is it?" my grandfather asked. "Well, let's say I am. a voice said from behind me. To say that I was afraid — nothing to say. Turning around, I saw a girl, just over 16. Her brown hair was down to the middle of her back, and her eyes were blue-yellow. - Varvara Popova? Are you with us? — Of course. Aro will benefit from the gift I have. It disappeared the Moment and it's gone. — Where are you? "I'm here," said the air in front of me. A moment later, she reappeared.  
— Don't worry, I'm a vegetarian, just like you. In Russia, I lived exclusively on river fish. Sometimes it was possible to catch a moose. But this I did not often, because it is not necessary to get burned. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to balance my food, Renesmee's heart "— she looked at me — " is beating so sweetly ... so I guess all the vampires already know my name… I frowned. The Russian woman ran away to the forest, where the guests from Brazil had previously run away.  
***  
Mom and dad came with 2 witnesses: Denali. Tanya and Kate. Eleazar and Carmen promised to join us later… In total, we now have 5 guests. Kate, Varya and Melina with gifts. If the news of this reached Russia, it is possible that the news of the gathering reached Voltaire. But I didn't want to think about it... everyone who came to us or had their accounts with the Volturi, such as Varya, or feared for their safety. Everyone remembered the words: if Aro wants someone from the coven, then the clan immediately gets some kind of accusation... They were new guests. I went down the stairs and looked at them. - Eleazar? Carmen? You promised me this evening. - We arrived a little earlier, I hope we are not distracting you? "No, of course not. — How did you get there?" judging by the way Eleazar spasmodically turned around, Varvara repeated her trick with the appearance. "Oh, my God. Varya, are you here too? Carmen was the first to recover. - Yes, the Russians are for justice — that is, for you…  
"That's good to hear. Carmen, noticing me, waved to me, while Eleazar (apparently not yet recovered from the tricks with the appearance of a rabbit a La Barbara from a hat a La air) only nodded discreetly.   
***  
By evening, everyone had gone home. Melina decided to spend the night reading by the fire, and Kate and Varvara (suddenly friends) played a rather cruel game (at least for me): Kate had to touch vari, but she in turn had to prevent It... from the outside it looked creepy… When I went to bed, just before I fell into the realm of Morpheus, I heard that someone else had arrived. After the words of the Russian woman: "Surprise!» I fell asleep.  
***  
_I hear voices. I open my eyes, my head hurts terribly. I get up, but it turns out that I'm sitting in a cage. There is a sign next to it.  
— And now we are entering the hall of cruelty. A voice called from somewhere outside. Footsteps sounded. Several people approached my captive: - Please note: Renesmee Carly Cullen. She's the reason so many people died. "Killer! — Hey! " someone shouted-a half — Breed! it was Darina's voice. "Scum," Liam said. And the dirt falls on me again. They throw mud at me. I get up from the floor in tears. — Why are you doing this to me?" - I address the crowd. — Don't you know?" Brat! All I can do is cover my face with my hands. Only one person looked at me with pity. When the others had made fun of me, he came up to me and handed me napkins. — I don't think you're a brat, Nessie, " he said, moving away from the cage. I was awake again. Another nightmare. Yawning, I rolled over and fell asleep again, and the next morning I didn't remember the dream._


	3. More guests

When I came down from the second floor in the morning, I wanted to skip Breakfast and go to my grandparents and see the new guests, but it was not there.  
"Renesmee Carly Cullen." If you please to have Breakfast. - Mother jokingly-strict tone told this, flashing eyes in side the table — - you already almost 18... and me seems, that you 10. How can you forget about Breakfast?  
\- Mom, who arrived yesterday? — really, why such a fire, if you can ask someone who met guests yesterday  
"Oh! You missed a lot... "my mother smiled," these are guests from Romania. Vladimir and Stefan. Remember?  
"Yes, of course," I couldn't help but remember the creatures I'd once been very interested in. I wonder if they have changed over the past 17 years? I think not.  
— Naturally our "fighter for justice", - mother rolled her eyes — - repeated with them its spectacular appearance. And Stefan almost killed her in his fright, but he tore off one of her arms... now she's sulking at everyone and hiding in the attic. And she had been warned not to abuse her gift. Here is I understand — Melina... for good reason never conjures…  
One thing made me happy — if last time my mother couldn't stand Romanians, now she can't stand Russians. Maybe she'll let me talk to them. What about? I don't know…

We limited ourselves to "hi-bye". Stephen is not very, judging by the face, through the hands of the barbarians. He just grinned and muttered something in native Romanian.  
By dinner, "humiliated and insulted", still offended, did not want to see anyone and decided to leave the house by jumping out of the window. I heard the stranger laugh.  
— So good of you to come!" laughed a barbarian.  
— I'm glad to see you, too, " a man's voice answered.  
"Hit by a car." Will you fight the Volturi?  
— No, I'll keep an eye on you, Russian cherry.  
Everyone, including me, left the house. An unknown man, about 20-25 years old, was standing with Varya in his arms. His black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and his eyes were surprisingly purple.  
— Victor, I want you to meet. Varvara pointed at us.  
"My name is Victor Sergio. I'm from London. "What's the matter?" he said to us. I'm with you…  
Dad nodded.  
As I went into the house, I caught Vladimir's eyes on me. But then he looked away, and I soon forgot it.  
***  
 _I'm back in the cage... only now it's squeezed very tight for some reason. And it's not a zoo anymore... it's like an auction.  
— For sale pet-Renesmee Carly Cullen, price 450 dollars. Who is the greatest?  
— I'll give you 470!  
\- 500!  
\- 550.  
The hum began. My self-esteem has improved a little.  
"I'll give you 1000," a quiet voice said. It was familiar, but I couldn't figure out who it belonged to…  
The noise stopped. Everyone sat as if thunderstruck…  
\- 1000 dollars at a time! 1000 dollars two! 1000 dollars three! Lot Cullen sold!  
When I was handed over to a gentleman in the same cage and he was driving me in a car, he put his fingers between the bars and stroked my head._  
And then it was gone. The cage, the car, the man disappeared… there was a bed, the quiet ticking of a clock, and ... an icy hand stroking my head…  
Startled,I squeaked, but the hand was gone. A light breeze and the room was empty.


	4. Russian commander

In the morning, as it turned out, the number of guests increased by 4 people. We were joined by 3 vampires from Denmark-Steen, Jonathan, Karina and a girl vampire from Finland-Anita.  
Everyone was against the Volturi. As grandfather said, everyone understands that after the Cullens, the Volturi will go to other clans. The vampires will be destroyed.  
***  
— So, we are now... - Varvara stretched out a well-groomed finger, - 9 members of the Cullen family, Brazilians, Denali I, Victor, — she smiled slightly at him, and he smiled back — - 3 Dane and Annita. Subtotal…  
"Wait a minute!" Stefan interrupted her.  
"How dare you —" Varvara hissed softly.  
— Are we the neighborhood kids?" Vladimir grumbled.  
— All right, all right. - Popova rolled her eyes — - us in end, including Romanians, 23 vampires. Six of us have the gift…  
With a sudden grin, she dashed into the courtyard. So it was decided-those who want to pitch tents in the yard, where they will live... well, Yes, we allowed everyone to live in the house last year... it was a nightmare... anyway, russian girl first pitched a tent. From there, you often heard various funny songs with Russian motifs.  
She returned with a piece of paper and a pencil…  
\- Let's fill out the lists... those who have gifts write their gifts…  
— Is it true that in R Russia bears walk the streets? Steen joked cheerfully  
"Of course..." the Russian woman murmured absently.  
— Why not?"  
"Yes, of course! — what's that? " she snapped, before writing something and letting the paper go.  
***  
When it reached me, I skimmed through it:  
Varvara Popova — the disappearance;  
Kate Denali-the ability to shock on contact  
Meline Katsu — the ability to manage memory  
Victor Sergio-hypnosis  
Stin Loss — paralysis when you look  
When I had finished writing myself, I gave the paper to Varvara.  
— Not much ... "she grimaced, but then regained her fighting spirit," well, we'll train from tonight... we'd like to be closer to midnight... 23: 30 is it convenient for everyone?"  
There was a murmur of agreement. But then my mother intervened:  
"What about Renesmee?"  
What About Renesmee?" Varvara said in her bored tone, looking at her as if she were mad  
"Renesmee needs to sleep…  
— I won't be driving them all night... we'll be done by one o'clock."  
"No ... maximum Renesmee will train until midnight —" I've never seen my mother so angry — " the rest of us can do whatever they want…  
"Well, then, let her train during the day, too," Varvara waved her hand.  
— Why aren't Bella and I on the list?" Papa looked at Varvara from under his brows.  
\- Your gifts don't need to be improved... Bella's gift was improved 17 years ago with the help of Kate. Mr. Cullen's gift is from time immemorial.  
— Why are you in charge?" And we must obey you. How old are you? Stefan raised an eyebrow  
— I am 924 years old, but girls do not answer these questions, because men do not ask them... I will answer the question of our slow-witted, Oh, sorry, - she pretended to regret, - Romanian... behind my back is not one battle in which I fought as a person… I've learned to use my gift. I can't help but give you credit for being able to tell who I was and help the people defeat their enemies with the gift, and then the Volturi came along... and everything was different... " she whispered the last sentence. She was silent for a moment, like everyone else present. Then, suddenly, she started again:  
-Today at 23: 30. Agreed.  
And she disappeared again through the window, which they were afraid to close when she appeared.  
***  
In the forest, where we all ran at breakneck speed, cicadas were singing. The hooting of owls and the squeaking of mosquitoes completed the picture of gloom and unfriendliness of nature. We stopped in a clearing near a waterfall. It was well lit by the moon and the road was barely audible.  
— So. Let's start with ness…  
I was scared... no, it was really scary, in front of everyone, but Melina smiled at me and patted me on the back approvingly.  
— I believe in you, " she whispered.  
We all believe in you at first, I didn't figure out who said it, but looking at Barbara was slightly taken aback — Yes you're not wrong. I said that. Come On, Nessie. Show me what you can do…  
I went to her and put my hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes.  
"Not bad," she smiled, but suddenly grabbed my arm.  
"What?" — I was really scared.  
— Can you show me this movie?"  
"I'll try," I said, concentrating and trying hard. Nothing.  
— No.  
\- Here is your future to strive for... try to squeeze this gift... imagine how it fills your hand and slowly flows through someone else's hand into someone else's consciousness.  
"How?"  
— I told you, - the Russian woman began to get irritated, - imagine this. What shape it is, its color. Concentrate, Nessus, like this "- she closed her eyes tightly - " until your temples ache and throb.  
— Train.  
I closed my eyes. I imagined this gift leaving the borders of my body, its color was azure blue… I felt a chill in my chest, as if air was passing through it. I remembered the scene at the pet store…  
"A nightmare," said a cool voice beside me.  
I opened my eyes. Sergio was standing next to her.  
— That bad?"  
— Why did you do that?" "what is it?" he asked.  
I looked around at everyone present. Apparently my gift left my body and I showed everyone what was in my soul. I don't know why, but it made me feel a little better.  
— For what I am.  
\- O my God! This is terrible, - Varya Said.  
"Nessus, you must go. Mother will worry — - the Russian woman smiled.  
I nodded and muttered " bye " and ran away. No one visited me that night. I slept soundly and sweetly, like a baby.


	5. Victor was among them...

Today I clearly did not sleep well... in the morning I had no appetite, making the bed I fought with a burning desire to go back under the covers. The body was clearly not rested. My whole body ached and any position was uncomfortable. My stomach started to ache, and all my organs were chiding me in their own way for my vigil the night before. I tried to look as if nothing had happened, but you can't fool a mother's heart. My mother was angry... no, not like that. My mother was furious. She gritted her teeth for a long time, then got up and growled, " I'll tell her everything now," and started to go, but was stopped by me.  
"Mom, don't. Varya is a good commander, I'll just ask her to start training early.  
My mother looked at me, then sighed and sat back down.  
***  
Varvara was not very happy either. She thought that training early was a risk. The risk of being noticed.  
— So, because of the natural weaknesses of our main focus ... " she began casually, but was interrupted.  
— Don't talk about her like that.  
I decided that it was Jake or dad, but ... while I was looking for 22 people who said it, the Russian woman answered:  
\- Natural blond, the only one in the whole country. I didn't ask you. Love so kiss, not love so... " she broke off, but then continued:  
"At Vladimir's request, Renesmee can't go to training this late. Therefore, they will start at 21: 15. But, ness, they will last until 22: 45. I'm just warning you ... that is, for more than an hour…  
— Well.  
The Romanian's red eyes were already making me nervous. The floor of the room is full of people, so no, all attention is on me. I don't know about the others, but I wasn't flattered by the attention.  
***  
Varvara sat on the sofa with her eyes closed. From the outside, it looked like she was sleeping. But this human possibility is not available to her.  
— Cooking? "you don't trust me?"  
The way her huge yellow eyes snapped open startled me a little.  
— I don't trust anyone. She leaned back again.  
"And Victor?"  
"And Victor, too... especially him." Believe me, baby, but he's the worst one here. Except for the Romanians, of course.  
"I thought — "I bit my tongue, almost saying that he was your boyfriend.  
"I know. But he can't be my boyfriend or my husband... "she sighed," 500 years ago, Victor came to me with a Volturi…  
"Victor was with..."  
— Yes, - Varvara vindictively flashed her eyes — - I had a husband-Ivan and a friend who was to some extent the one with whom I shared power-Lyudmila. We didn't know that now we had to hide from people, and Luda used the gift in public... she could fly. "We were unpleasantly surprised to learn that the Romanians no longer rule." The Volturi have come to us. Carlyle, Eleazar, and Victor were with them then... Yes, those same ones "— she nodded at the door — " there was a short trial, after which I lost both my friend and my husband, who was convicted of "covering up". But I escaped. I got it... that's why I've been waiting for these 5 centuries... I dream of ripping their heads off.  
"And Victor?"  
— Why are you bothering me with it?" "go to him and ask him everything." We hate each other the way you hate those girls.  
Mind Russia not understand. the she before you reveals soul, and now she is irritated, then praises you, then is angry. apparently I will have with it still namuchatsya.  
***  
We started early today. I was able to hold the gift for 3 seconds. But I still couldn't pass it from hand to hand.  
Varvara, deciding that the ability to transmit it like this is useless, said to learn to transmit it to individual people-with a glance.  
— When you learn this-learn to fool. Ie. for example, you received a gift of 1 candy, and show that you received a whole box. But you need imagination, you can do it, I hope — I sometimes think that all Russian commanders are a barbarian in disguise…  
***  
When I was walking home, there was an accident in the middle of the way... I got caught on a branch. The last thing I remember is a terrible pain in the area of my left shoulder.


	6. Donation and branches

I woke up screaming. Everyone was looking at me. Mom and dad were right next to me... they looked most alarmed... and then I realized that I had woken up from my own screaming.  
"Does it hurt that much?" mom said.  
"Yes, — I groaned.  
My left shoulder hurt. When I looked under the blanket I saw three huge cuts on it that were oozing blood. I stood up. In addition to the family, Varya was in the room. She frowned out the window, watching the branches of the trees swaying in the wind.  
— The blood... — she murmured, — I can't. I can smell her even near the open window. Sorry.  
It took her a second to open the window full and jump out. There was the sound of an engine and the hiss of tires on gravel.  
— I see she stopped running? — I decided to take the attention away from myself for a while.  
"Nessus, how are you?"  
Distracted, nothing to say ... La-adno. They want to talk about me-please…  
— What happened?"  
"You'd better ask Vladimir," Jake said. I looked at him. This expression ... for him, the Romanians are the most terrible thing here... looking around the others, I realized that this is so, for almost everyone... the Russian-American war has ended. The American-Romanian war began…  
— Where is he?"  
"In the woods, I guess. We'd better keep him out of our sight…  
— What did he do?" my voice was authoritative. I don't like baseless accusations.  
"He was carrying you in his arms, and your shoulder was covered in blood... what can I think?" He bit you. I'm sure of it.  
I don't believe it... I have 3 cuts on my hand... it doesn't look like bite marks…  
— Can I go outside?"  
"No," I said. Grandfather must treat the wound…  
***  
"Grandpa, it's not him…  
— I know.  
— Then why all of them…  
— This is some unknown gift that changes people's relationships with each other... maybe it's Sergio ... or maybe the Russian woman is muddying the water. She said she saw a Romanian biting you... drinking your blood... and told Jake about it first... I don't know what caused their mutual dislike for each other... but there is one…  
— What's your opinion?"  
— I don't think he had anything to do with it... you have really big wounds... but he clearly didn't drink blood… I only trust what I've seen. All I saw was that he brought you home…  
"Grandfather, can I go?"  
"Yes, of course. But, Nessus — - his face hardened - " be careful. Don't damage the seams…  
— Well.  
— And today without training. Varya has already been warned.  
"Well, de-ed.  
— I won't change my mind.  
All. Absolutely everyone in this house, as soon as it comes to their professions, becomes boring.  
***

I wandered thoughtfully through the woods. Dead leaves rustled under my feet. I tried to avoid all the mushrooms and berries. I went out into the clearing. So ... familiar place. That's right, this is where I got injured. My shoulder no longer hurt,but it still did. I walked around one tree. Aha! Here it is ... the branch on it had three perfect appendages… I took off my bandages and applied the wound to them... a perfect match. The Romanian is not guilty... but what, I wonder, did he do then? Brought me... I wonder if he did anything other than that? Probably not, otherwise it would be painful not only in the shoulders... with inexplicable anger, I pluck this branch.  
— Hi.  
Who's that? I turn around in a panic.  
"Oh, my God, Vladimir, you scared me.  
— I'm not surprised.  
"Don't be offended with Jake. Here is such a fighting friend of mine — - I decided to joke.  
— I'm not joking.  
"Are you hungry?" — I'm only now noticing his black eyes, because of the dilated pupils.  
— Yes. I have to eat. Stefan was supposed to bring food yesterday, but he came back without it. Unsuccessful hunting…  
Hearing this, I suddenly felt sorry for him. He looked very weak. I pull my jacket off one sleeve, freeing my good arm. I move her toward him.  
— Sing.  
"No," he said, swallowing, and turned away.  
— You could die... you'd be weak."  
— Do not. If this Jake of yours believes Sergio's lies so much, what will he do to me…  
"Eat, I tell you…  
"If only a little —" bloodlust takes over. He takes my hand and touches it with his lips. Teeth easily bite through the skin. Vladimir sucks slowly, carefully. I don't even feel much pain. A little cold, that's all. After taking a couple (no more) SIPS, he moves away and begins to lick the wound. His cold tongue painstakingly scurried over 2 small wounds. Gradually they tighten and miraculously disappear.  
He moves away from me.  
"Mulumesc mult," he said, but then corrected himself.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
— Considerably. Nessus... why are you helping me?  
— It's a kind of response for caring." I know you carried me home yesterday…  
There's something in his red eyes again... something like... regret?


	7. Food against coffee

The weather left much to be desired… I understand that it was hot before, but still. I put on my leather raincoat when I went outside. Listening to the distant growl of the sky, I trudged to the stop. Small drops of rain began to fall.  
As I got on the bus, I noticed Liam and a girl with her at the far window. My first thought was to get out of here, but as soon as I turned around, I was immediately greeted by an elderly woman following me: "Girl, don't jump! Sit down, so go." Nothing to do. I sat down in one of the seats in front of her, hoping that she didn't notice me.  
"...don't think about it! His leg hurts, you see. And because of him, I have to ride this bus, not my BMW…  
— Well, maybe he really was hurt... — stepped this girl.  
— You know, Joly, I've said it before, I'll say it again... he's a working man. His job is to serve the owners. What he has: leg, arm, ass, diarrhea. None of my business. Well, he's already fired…  
— What's different about being on the bus?"  
\- Oohh. Only the Cullens and Blacks who make you sick think that's not true…  
"I don't think Renesmee is so bad," jolie continued in a firm voice.  
"What are you doing?" Quite peek-a-Boo?! She's a Cullen freak! Yes, the same ones. No one in her family works except Carlisle! And he works at the free fork hospital... I wonder if anyone else goes there besides the old women and the poor?  
Jolie was silent. Liam muttered: "Cullen beggars", turned to the window.  
***  
They got out near the Park. I gritted my teeth. Vexed. I wanted to walk there... there are new living statues... not fate, apparently. The bus stopped at a traffic light. Looking sadly out of the window, I noticed snow-white hair.  
— So. A familiar comrade — "I remembered Varya's favorite expression —" I wonder where he came from?".. as soon as I noticed what a look was thrown in his direction from Liam, I felt a certain irritation and inexplicable anger towards the majorette, and therefore not answering for myself, I, having played a good vomit, jumped out of the bus and rushed towards the blue booth. After waiting there for about 5 minutes, I went out.  
To hell with them. It's none of my business. Let him go out with whoever he wants... and I'll go look at the statues. I went out into the main alley. A man in a century or so costume with copper paint was standing next to me… I rummage in my pocket and take out 5 cents and give it to him. He takes off his hat and bows to accept the award. Funny, his hair is smeared, too. My mood gradually rises.  
Then a man came up to me completely in white paint. He was dressed as a diver and held an artificial fish, also white.  
— The fish is fresh! Don't you want to? Just 50 cents.  
After a bit of a laugh, I paid the money, but he gave me a Lollipop in the shape of a fish, which made it even funnier.  
***

I saw many more statues. After an hour, I ran out of money, but now I have an Indian bracelet, a mini-balalaika (I should show Varya — she will appreciate it), a gingerbread with a prediction and a whistle... I agree, it looks more like a kindergarten teacher's backpack. But still funny and fun. I sat down on the bench, closing my eyes. It was sunset, so many of the statues began to gather slowly. Tomorrow, judging by the snatches of conversation, the newcomers will come... I wonder what they are. But then I noticed the jet-black hair.... Liam seems to have noticed me too... she's walking quickly towards me... Oh, my God. What will happen now?.. and the alley is empty, as luck would have it. She's a vindictive smile. Her hand reaches into her pocket and pulls out ... liquid cat food... ready to be humiliated, I close my eyes wearily. I don't even have the strength to react. The majorette's sticky fingers smudge my hair with short movements. I struggle to hold back my tears. But my body is failing me.  
\- O-o-o. Why are we crying? What happened? a mocking voice.  
— Do you like it like this?" "Oh, my God. This Romanian won't let me rest. Now he saw me being poisoned. What about tomorrow? Will he see me in the shower?..  
I open my eyes. Vladimir is standing over Liam with a Cup of coffee. Her face is covered in white cream. Because of her, the human ... well, the vampire didn't drink coffee properly.  
Yes that's hubris or what, bitch?! Liam glares at him, " look for a new job."  
— I'm not from around here."  
Vladimir speaks coolly, which makes Liam even more furious.  
\- Yes? Where do you work?! she pulls out her phone.  
— I don't work."  
— And you never will!" — I will tell my guards and my father at once." You'd better get out of here. No friends on Mars?  
Apparently, he is tired of talking to her, he approaches me, removing the dirt that he can with his hands.  
"Come On, Nessus.  
His inattention drives Liam to hysteria. Her face was flushed, and her nostrils flared angrily.  
— You won't live till morning!" — no, " she promised, heading out of the Park.  
"Oh, my God. How often does she do this to you? — he's stroking my hair.  
— Always... from the first time we met."  
He pulls me to him. I try not to get his clothes dirty.  
— I will protect you, Nessus.  
— But why?"  
What's going on? Why does he hug me, and why do I respond to it? Why does his touch freeze my body as if it were covered with stone?  
He takes my chin in his hand, lifting my head slightly. Butterflies flew in my stomach. His icy, hard lips touch mine. I answer.  
"Vladi ... Mir ..." I whisper softly, through the kiss.  
You can call me Vlad…  
"Okay, Vlad..." I tried the name. Vlad. Nice and short.


	8. Crash

Mid-August... two days after my school ( * ) ... aunt Alice sees that the Volturi will come closer to October. Knowing my luck, I'm sure it will be for my birthday ... a gift of Italian quality. But I try not to think about it. Yes, and really, why fill an already clogged head with these bad thoughts, when my favorite man is next to me... in 2 days, he managed to become one... the funniest thing, perhaps, is that there was no such stupid thing as "prerequisites for feelings". This is something like: sending secret gifts, intimate entries in personal diaries and other nonsense... no, just in one moment we started kissing in the Park... and that's basically it. Although ... if you remember my dreams, as well as that hand (it is not difficult to guess whose), you can probably say that Vlad had this stuff... well, okay.  
I realized during these 2 days that the second sensitive area in Vlad, after the other (God, what I'm thinking) is the back of The head. Just run your fingers through the snow-white hair and move them, and he goes crazy ... the main thing is not to overdo it, and then at one point, when I was too furiously caressing this place, he broke a tree, leaning on it. Patting him on this place, you can ask anything you want — and he will fulfill, but I will not be impudent.  
Training resumed. I am trying to "fool my head" in every possible way, but I can't do it yet.  
It was Sunny this morning. Offensively. I wanted to go shopping at the school and take Vlad with me. But, apparently, not destiny. I haven't seen him since this morning... probably on a hunting trip. By the way, the Romanians are the only ones who did not want to hunt animals. And although I had a suggestion: feed on loshes's gang and then eat Him, it was rejected. "You can't get so hot," Varya said from her corner. As I went outside and got on the bus, I almost howled: they're back. No that girl… Liam and Darina are close... it's a rattlesnake mix…  
I remembered my method and sat down away from them. From the look on Liam's face, she's not happy about something.  
"A guy like a guy." Rednecks and boors.  
— Well, he talked to you boldly…  
I think I can guess who they're talking about... it would be interesting to hear.  
"Let's see how brave he is when he meets up with dad's friends…  
Funny. He will be very happy that the dinner itself came to him in the paws.  
— I liked it… I saw him with this Callen... I'll have to take him away... but I don't want to. She just got lucky the first time... " Darina said dreamily.  
"Oh, my God. I didn't like it. Painted blond…  
"But look how he protected her. It's so... romantic.  
— Yeah, yeah. After your UMI and log will be romantic.  
"Fi... UMI ... vulgar." At the first meeting he put his hand under my sundress…  
— Wow. "You think this one's different?"  
"I don't know... according to your story, he's old school.  
"Yeah, 17 centuries," Liam said, laughing.  
"Remmy, stop it.  
"Stop calling me by my last name," Liam said angrily, but not for long. " in short, I saw him and Cullen go into the bushes after that. And you know, I don't think it's exactly for talking…  
Lie. Here they sit like two old women. Boo-Boo-Boo, Boo-Boo-Boo... I was offended for myself ... for Vlad…  
I get off at my stop. These two nightmares followed. I can hear them sniggering viciously and often hear them say, " the Loch ness monster." I quicken my pace. So are they. I'm practically running and they're after me. I look around in panic. If I run across the road now, I'll be at the entrance to the main Avenue of the Park... it will be very useful. They wouldn't dare mock me in public... probably. There were 2 seconds left before the traffic light turned green. I waited patiently. Step…  
The screech of tires on asphalt is the last thing I hear before I feel a strong pain in the waist area. I was thrown up, and then I landed on something fragile, which broke in an instant and shards of glass bit into my bare shoulders. I rolled over on my back on the iron bars for a short time, tearing my top and scratching my back, drawing blood. Then I fell to the hard ground. I feel my nose bleed. The last thing I remember is the screams of people I don't know: "An ambulance Faster»…


	9. 390 Founders Way, Forks

My eyes snapped open. My whole body was on fire, both inside and out. It was very painful in the shoulder blades and inside the left arm… I looked around the place I was in.  
The light greenish walls soothed his aching eyes. I breathed in what felt like cold air. I had to lick my lips several times, because they were very dry. I could feel blood on my tongue as I licked them, and it was quite painful. I tried to sit up. His arm was weak and stiff. The second was completely bandaged and fixed on my chest with a bandage. I sank back against the pillows, moaning my frustration through my teeth. The door opened.  
\- Grandfather! I hugged him, feeling the cold of his body through my shirt and robe.  
— You are not to blame... the driver was a remmi of Ulri. It seems to me that it is useless to report anywhere — - he smiled mirthlessly — " you have a broken arm and a slight spinal contusion. Your back, Nessus, is terrible to look at... it's covered in scratches and small abrasions. We have made a decision. Because of the nutritional characteristics of our guests, "he emphasized the word and continued after a pause —" send you to Jacob for 4 days  
— Will there be anyone to visit me?"  
— If you mean Vladimir, I don't think Jake will be happy with him. This is his home, after all. But it seems to me that you can wait for 4 days.  
"And the training?"  
"Ness... you know, I've been meaning to say this for a long time. But not a word to Varya. She wants to feel like an Emperor ... a leader... no one needs to improve anything here... it's just impossible. Popova longs for her family. It hurts her to live with it. Through training, it numbs this pain. You can see how she treats everyone in the house... she dislikes Romanians initially, I don't know what caused it. I thought she was positive about Sergio, but no. She also hates him... so it's better not to approach her again.  
"Grandfather?" Did Vladimir come here?  
— He came... but they wouldn't let him in." This ward is closed to visitors.  
— When will I be in the room where it's open?"  
— You won't hit it." In it, patients are in a coma or they need strict medical supervision. And you can be discharged by the evening. Your backpack is already Packed. You go to Jake's... he already knows…  
— Where's my phone?"  
— Ness, it's better to wait for the gadgets today. The brain must rest.  
I think I've said this before, but I'll repeat it: when it comes to health, grandpa is a real pain in the ass. But where was the phone?  
— Where's the phone?"  
\- Jake's. He will return it to you tomorrow. So you won't be tempted. All for the sake of my granddaughter—"  
I managed to resist the urge to roll my eyes. The "Parental control" option is enabled.  
***

Mom and dad, despite the ban, were allowed in. Unfairly.  
"Nessus, we will punish him," my father said.  
— Do not. Dad, we don't have that much money.  
— The criminal should be in jail, " he persisted.  
My mother was silent. Only occasionally stroked my head. It was just awful inside. And it was obvious.  
"Bella, honey, you need to sit in the draught for a while.  
She nodded and left the room. They try to look like people. And they do it.  
— Ness. Do you love him? dad looked at me hard.  
"Yes, dad. Love. — when I remember how good I felt inside and out, the blood would rush to my temples and make my face burn.  
— Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes, dad, I'm sure. Vampires only fall in love once, right?  
— Yes…  
— He didn't have a relationship before me, did he?"  
"Not serious. He loves you, too, " dad said, a smile touching his lips. Although sometimes his imagination is just on top... I would even be happy to give up my ability, everything is so indecent.  
— Just like that?"  
"Just like that."  
I was happy. Let him fantasize. The main thing is that he represents me in those pictures.


	10. Quarrel

He was allowed to be present at least when I was released from the hospital. I put my head on his chest, and he occasionally, almost weightlessly, kissed my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and touched my lips to his. We sat there for a long time. Maybe five minutes... but as soon as Vlad smelled Jake, we had to pull away from each other, because the werewolf was not happy that I was Dating a "Romanian skank", as he put it. But when I learned that darsia had saved me from being bullied, I melted, but I still cast disapproving glances in His direction.  
"Nessus, let's go," he muttered as he left the doctor's office.  
— What is it?" Vlad put an anxious arm around my bare shoulders.  
\- Vladimir, it seems to me that you need to go home. After all, ness is still weak. I need to get her to my place.  
\- Jake! I frowned at the werewolf.  
"Let's Go, Nessus.  
I don't recognize him... where is that Jacob black? Kind, positive ... polite... really jealous? Wow. This is ... strange.  
*** 

— Jake... - I finally decided on this conversation... it's time to put all the dots on the i: Romanian — my choice, therefore, Jake should treat him with some respect…  
"Yes, Nessus?" he sat down next to me on the couch, opening a packet of chips and flicking the remote. he pushed the bag toward me.  
— No. Jake, why are you treating him like this?  
"To whom?" "the guy was already full of chips, so he didn't speak very clearly... not at all.  
\- To Vladimir... he's my boyfriend…  
Jake swallowed all the potatoes at once, coughing.  
— Nessus, have him hands on-elbow in blood, him already about 3 thousands of years. you can imagine how many such as you have him was? If there is no battle, he will go back to his own place. He only came for the slaughter... and for revenge... I only care about you.  
"Jake... whatever. For now, I'm with him. And all. At least pretend to accept it. And I'll have a football fight with you. Right now, do you want to?  
Jake's tension eased. His mouth broke into a smile.  
"No, it's time for the little girls to go to bed. But tomorrow... you won't get away with it, Nessus…  
— Of course.  
***

I was almost asleep when I heard a light tap on the window. It must be the wind... but the pounding didn't stop. Only increased. I was very scared... and so, shivering, I got out of bed and went to the window…  
"Vlad ... you scared me. I put my arms around him and kiss his cheek.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"No need to apologize... come to me... this bed is too big..." God, how depraved that sounds.  
He lies down next to me, running his hand through my hair and stroking it.  
— You smell so good…  
— That's because my whole body is bruised.  
— No, it's because it's your body. And about the blood ... do you want me to clean up these wounds?  
"I'd like to…  
His neat movements are a little maddening. He turns me over and starts kissing my shoulders. The tongue, wet and cold, touches the wounds, licking all over the diameter. It stings a little... but the wounds heal... the skin turns pale pink.  
He moves to his back... his tongue slowly caressing the deep wounds on his shoulder blades. We didn't hear footsteps on the stairs, the creaking of the door...   
***   
"A half-assed seducer!" How dare you touch Nessie with your paws?  
"Jake, calm down! there were tears in my eyes.  
"She's crying because of you," Vlad muttered. His eyes turned to black ice cubes…  
I'm scared ... if Jake makes him lose his temper now, I'm scared to think what's going to happen next…  
— Get out of here, Romanian.  
"Jake, don't," the tears begin to flow harder.  
"Don't, Nessie... I'd better get out of here."  
\- Stop! I cried, but I only caught air.  
He's gone... I hope he's gone forever…


	11. Te iubesc

I walked slowly to the house. Exhaling, I stepped through the door. We need to talk to him...  
There's no one in the house (well, everyone thinks I'm at Jake's... Yes, he probably thinks so himself). I was lucky to have a Romanian at home. One ... doubly lucky. When he sees me, he looks at the door behind him, startled. There is no one, don't be afraid. He was on the couch a mile away. I lean over him and kiss his lips hungrily. Opening my mouth a little, I allow him to push his tongue inside, before literally sucking me in. He undoes the buttons on my shirt. When he's finished, he throws it aside. I, on the other hand, go down to kiss his neck, find the scar without difficulty and lick it, running my hand through his hair, and then start caressing the bottom of his stomach, slipping my hand under his black shirt. He rose abruptly, with the speed of a vampire, and threw me back against the pillows, hanging over me:  
"You are very beautiful, but you are wearing too many clothes...  
With instant speed, he pulls off my jeans and tosses them to my shirt. I whine impatiently and touched his buttons on his shirt. He whispers something in my ear, biting it lightly. With the desire to bring him closer to me, to feel him inside me, I open my eyes wide and wrap my legs around his thighs, pressing against them, feeling the pleasant hardness of my lower belly. He holds my hands above my head and pulls the lace off. A blush of shame touches my cheeks. Two of his fingers slowly penetrated. Finding the cherished point with his fingers, Vlad began to work on it, using pressure and stroking. I could feel the knot getting tighter and tighter at the bottom... his fingers moved faster and faster... I could feel myself getting wet inside... suddenly he withdrew his fingers and, with a clink of the belt, began to penetrate... pain?... what do you know about pain?...  
I screamed. I could feel the blood oozing out of me. He moved slowly inside me, entering completely. Holding my mouth, he kisses my neck, caressing it with his tongue. When he was fully inside, he placed two hickeys on my neck.  
\- My. Do you hear? You are mine!  
"I hear..." I say, wincing painfully.  
It moves at a furious pace in me. My hand is stroking his waist. He also goes from the neck to the lips-caressing them with his tongue, getting reciprocated. This is a new experience for me - wet, cold, slippery and ... nice? His tongue left my lips and moved to my neck, down to my chest. I feel a throb below... it hurts a little, but at the same time I want more. The gods are your lips. Your language. Don't stop, please. The movements below reach a peak, he entered deep inside, before coming deep inside. When he comes out of me, he kisses my lips, covers me with a blanket, and zips me up before putting me on the bed.  
He pats me on the head. He kisses my lips almost weightlessly. She hums songs in my ear, puts her arms around my shoulders, and holds me to her chest. I, still not realizing what just happened, cling to him.  
"Does my girl want to repeat it?"  
\- No. I want affection , and it's true. I really want nice kisses on the neck, like they show in different movies.  
"I wasn't gentle?" he touched his lips to my hand.  
\- Kiss me.  
He looks at me, startled, but still kisses me. His fingers dug into my hair, before zipping again, reaching down.  
\- No. It hurts... Vladimir, don't.  
"Time to use your mouth, iubito," he purrs.  
It was probably my first slap in the face. When I got down from the second floor and picked up my clothes, I dressed quickly enough. Yes, it may look a little dented, but all the places are covered... he follows me down, grabbing my hand.  
"Back Off, Vladimir. Found a slut!  
"I'm sorry..." he whispers, kissing my hair, caressing my hand.  
I give up... the anger was long gone. I gently kiss his lips, pulling his face closer.  
"Come to my place at night," I say playfully, pulling away.  
"For the replay?"  
"No... we're going to make out."  
\- Te iubesc.  
I cling to him, not seeing that all my family and all the witnesses are watching us...


	12. Nausea

"Should I pick you up today?" he looked at me as I tied my shoelaces.  
— What are you driving?"  
A smile touched his lips, and then he literally lifted me up in his arms and gave me a deep kiss.  
At the sound of a small, tired, disapproving sigh from behind, we moved away from each other and my feet touched the floor.  
\- Mom? I'm just, you know, going to school.  
— I can see that. Her eyes rolled briefly, but then she smiled.  
— Do you want me to walk you to school?" Vlad whispered, biting my ear.  
— Is it overcast now?" only my mother's presence kept me from moaning.  
"Yes, Nessie. It's overcast. The cold tongue caressed her neck, then moved to her shoulder.  
— I'd rather walk, " I said angrily, pulling away from him.  
My mother nodded approvingly, smiling. With a happy sigh, I went outside.  
***   
At the big break, Darina came up to me:  
"Hello, Loch Ness creature.  
— What do you want?"  
\- In General, so ... you are not worthy of my time, I will say one thing: stay away from that Romanian.  
— You don't even know your name?" I allowed myself a grin in her face as I opened my food container.  
"Vladislav, I think. But you understand me. If I see you with him, I'll set my men on you.  
— Don't make a thief of yourself!" — now was my advantage, and because I could argue with it — - you have no people, and then, Vlad and I — meet. Therefore, forgive and forgive.  
She grabbed me by the collar of my sweater, held me for a moment, then let go, and left the office. With a triumphant sigh, I took a bite of my sandwich. And then the unexpected happened. I was suddenly pushed forward, my hand going to my mouth. All I could do was rush to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth.  
***  
The paramedic's office smelled of alcohol and something else. The couch was hard and cold, so it was hell to lie on it. But I wasn't up to it now. A bottle of Phys. the solution that was dripping into my vein. Mrs. Ahren just called my mom to pick me up.  
***  
Home is no better. Aunt Alice had a vision — the Volturi were only a few days away. It was scary. Vladimir hugged me. Sometimes this habit of squeezing me with your icicles is annoying. I felt bad a few more times. My grandfather, who probably knew about what Vlad and I had a few days ago, gave me a tester... you know, I may not be a great mathematician, but I can count up to two.  
My mother was furious. But still, it is necessary to give credit — she took the news without hysteria, and why hysteria, if everything has already happened?  
Vladimir was just happy. It made him feel good to think that he would become a father and Romania would have its own Prince or perhaps Princess. So he lay next to me and kissed my shoulders, stroking my stomach, apparently hoping to feel something at such an early date. Having calmed down, my mother assured me that she would tell me about how to live with pregnancy, and also mentioned that in the case of a vampire and a human, the process of developing a little person takes not 9 months, but only 6. Fine.


	13. Relax

No one in the house had expected the Romanian to be so caring. He would let no one near me, except perhaps my grandfather, driving the others away with hisses and low warning growls. I didn't really mind. I could lie on his chest for hours, my face buried in the phone. The only thing I didn't like was that when my phone usage time was over an hour, he just took it away, apparently taking care of the child. Their children. The Volturi will be here very soon. It's scary. As soon as my phone was in his pocket, I nuzzled his chest. As I inhaled his sweet scent, I felt his lips on the top of my head.  
It turns out that vampires can purr like cats. This is amazing. I listened to the soft purr coming from his chest. He put his hand on my already slightly rounded stomach. I smile slightly and place my hand on top of his. The fact that our child is under the palms of our hands excites both of us.  
\- Vlad? - the thought of tomorrow blocked all positive emotions.  
— M-m? — he stopped to purr.  
— What happens then?"  
"Nothing good, exactly. But don't think about it. You can't be nervous right now.  
— If you don't survive…  
— Then you will raise our child.  
— I can't. - The breath suddenly stopped, a lump formed in my throat, tears rolled down my cheeks, - without you. Live… I can't…  
"Shh," he said, patting my back. Do you hear? Not die.  
I looked at him. His finger wiped my eyes. "Don't be nervous," he said again today. Suddenly, a sweet numbness took hold of her entire body. I was getting sleepy. Before I finally fell asleep, I heard a faint hiss in my ear. Apparently, someone came into my room again and disturbed us.  
***  
The dream lasted until evening. When I woke up, I enjoyed another purr for a long time.  
"Get up, I see you're awake," said a voice at the door.  
The sweet sounds ended abruptly. A growl rose from Vladimir's chest.  
"Calm down! I smiled and patted Vladimir on the same spot on his head. He sighed, pulling me closer to him.  
"Emmett! I hugged my uncle joyfully, freeing myself from his cold hands.  
"Hello, Nessie. We haven't spoken to you all day! — he talked to me like I was a three-year-old. It was infuriating. But, nevertheless, I got up and, before I could take a few steps, I doubled over, but still managed to get to the toilet. There was a feeling that a ball was being hammered inside me — something was rushing around inside me.  
When I got out of the bath, holding my head under the water for a while, and simultaneously rinsing my mouth, I had an unpleasant surprise waiting for me in the room. So where's my personal pillow? Judging by the voices coming from the first floor, the pillow is there. With a sigh, I descended. Vlad was found quickly. Or rather, he found me. Cupping my cheeks, he looked deep into my eyes:  
\- Nessie? How are you? Are you very ill?  
"Toxicosis," I complained to him, burying my face in his chest. He touched his lips to the top of my head. We stood there for a long time. There was a delicate cough at the door.  
— And don't you dare hiss at me!" I recognized my mother's voice instantly. Sometimes she can be very bossy — I have to talk to my daughter.  
— I'm waiting for you, Nessus."  
When he was gone, my mother looked at me carefully.   
— How are you, daughter?"  
"It's all right.  
— Were you sick?" she stroked my cheek.  
— Yes. But this is temporary, isn't it?  
— Temporarily, ' said the mother behind me — Nothing to worry about, Nessie. It's worth it.  
She smiled dreamily, apparently lost in the past.  
"The Volturi will come tomorrow," I say softly. I'm scared. Not for myself — but for my baby, whom I have already come to love.  
— Nothing will happen, Nessus. Even if something happens, it will be enough to deal with the twins... and this will easily be done by Varya.  
That's it. I calmed down. Going up to my room, I lay down on the bed again, or rather on Vlad. He gently ruffled my hair, purring and making sure that I was completely covered.


	14. The conversation over the four days

The morning started early. By five o'clock in the morning, I was on my feet. To everyone's annoyance, I had to be there, too, because Aro wanted to see little Renesmee. The Russians, the Danes, and Sergio were worried that I would do something wrong, and the others were worried about what would happen to my child.  
— Will someone die?" I asked, too loud for vampire ears.  
All the conversations in the living room were over.  
"God only knows," the Russian woman muttered. Does the vampire talk about God? Very bad business, apparently.  
— Let's discuss the tactics again, - Sergio arranged the chess on the Board, - Varya, you are not visible. Your goal is Jane "— he removed the knight from the Board — " after that, you need to move back to us, still invisible.  
"Of course! - grumbled Steen, - straight they are so stupid that they will not guess or smell the cooking.  
There was a tense silence. It was as if no one had seen me.  
— Why not use Sergio's gift?" Meline murmured softly and timidly. The Brazilian woman was the only one who rarely spoke, not appearing in the evenings. Only when they managed to get her to talk, that's when I went the next conversation about Majorca. She was the only one who advised me not to pay attention, which naturally caused a flurry of criticism. Vladimir called her names. Many words whose meaning I don't even know. But Melina was not offended, and I will say more, when I apologized to her, she smiled gently and whispered: "it's Nothing!".  
— Don't waste your energy from the beginning. I am very tired of using my gift, — the Englishman muttered.  
"Oh, my God, what a sissy," Stefan whispered. The ancient was saying this quietly, but tried to hear everything, including me. Face Sergio has not changed. The Russian woman, apparently today was not in the mood to swear with the Romanians, and therefore only growled in his direction:  
— If you and your companion are so wise, then suggest your plan and we will listen."  
"Go ahead!" with a smile he replied, turning on maximum emphasis that was finally pissed off vampire.  
\- Gentlemen! "There are more important things to do right now. Voltag and PG are CEG ez ceteg e day.  
— Again! Varya shook her hair — " so I'm wearing twins, Alec in particular. Bella, spread the shield on me, because Jane will immediately take me down if she finds me, "she snorted vindictively," if she does, she's still invisible, and I'll kill her." Then I run back to you. Without the twins, they simply won't dare to fight. It will end the same way as last time. Ugh — "she laughed," I'll never forget my joy at hearing of their shameful flight.  
— And if it doesn't work?" Sergio frowned.  
The laughter stopped abruptly.  
"The main thing is to protect Renesmee," Jake's voice said.  
— Don't fight! Get Renesmee out of here, Jake. But don't be alone! Take one of the pack, and if you die, Renesmee will take the other, " Jonathan muttered. This vampire truly caused a certain admiration and even horror. If Vladimir looked like an angel with demonic wings, then Jonathan was more like a demon with an angelic halo. His irises were red, with black eyeballs. The teeth were sharp and naturally long. Steen's brother, he didn't have that accent, which sometimes got out of hand.  
— That's a pretty prospect.  
"Be realistic," Jonathan shrugged, " you don't want to get away from reality. Or are you the owner of the elixir of immortality?  
"I hope it doesn't come to that," said grandpa.  
— I would recommend the same thing to you as to a puppy."  
"Don't call me 'pup', hamlet with the red eyes!" "the werewolf did not remain in debt.  
Jonathan was silent and pretended not to hear.  
\- Generalize! "Varya, you've got Jane and Alec on you. Jacob, in the event of a fight, get Renesmee out of here. It's better to go to another city.  
— Why don't you ask me?" — what is it really?" They spoke of me as inanimate. You could ask me if I'm going somewhere or not.  
"What?" Jonathan looked at me intently, his head cocked to the left.  
— I'm not going anywhere.  
— I recognize your temper!" - Stefan looked at Vlad with a smile — - the child is already showing character... at such a small term.  
— I'm not going anywhere!" I can't - "here they are, all the charms of hormone rearrangement, and before I could finish, my eyes filled with tears," you're all going to die!" Because of me! — I remembered my dream, which was about 2 weeks ago…  
Realizing that I looked stupid, I went outside.  
"Nessus, wait! "Oh, my God, Vlad…  
He held me close.  
"No one will die. No one — - he squeezed my shoulders harder - " stop being nervous, baby.  
— What do you understand? I buried my face in his chest. We stood there for a long time.


	15. The best day

I noticed a certain oddity: if I fell asleep on my side, I woke up in a good mood, but if on my back… it was very bad for everyone without exception.  
This morning, for the first time, I felt a surge of strength. There was no nausea. In the morning, on the advice of my grandfather, I went to the hospital. The belly was already rounded and quite noticeable. It was a little scary to go into the ultrasound room. After all, this child is special. There was a fear-what if the doctors suspect something wrong?  
***  
Sitting near the UZI office, on the sofa, I glanced at the magazine. There was information for pregnant women, for parents of a child from 0 to one year, from one to three, from three to seven. While reading, I repeatedly came across the word "husband". It was a little offensive and painful to perceive that in 6 months I will become a mother, and the father of the child did not make me an offer.  
Maybe he really doesn't love me. Maybe Jake is right, and this love was invented by me, and only me? It was hard to breathe, and a lump formed in my throat. My eyes were suddenly wet.  
"Come in!" — come on, " a voice called from the half-open office door. Calming down and exhaling, I entered.  
\- Hello — - a woman, 50 years old, looked at me over the top of her glasses, - come on, sit on the couch.  
\- Ultrasound of the uterus. Planned. I have ten weeks now.  
"Ten, you say?" she touched my stomach with a warm hand. She smiled at me as she moved toward the ultrasound machine.  
I picked up my sweater (it was already cold outside) and my undershirt. The doctor applied a gel transducer and approvingly smiled at me, began to RUB it over my stomach, in slow motion. The touch of the cold gel was rather unpleasant.  
— Well, that's what I was saying. Twelve weeks. You're all right with the baby. She smiled before pressing an obscure button to turn on the chomping sounds. It was immediately clear that it was a small heart… the sound made me feel so good that I couldn't help but smile.  
— Heartbeat is normal, " the doctor murmured, turning off the sound by pressing the same button.  
\- Should I tell you the sex of the child?  
"Yes, of course. How else? — I was surprised by this question. That's why I came to the consultation. Oh, let it be a girl.  
\- Congratulations, you will have a daughter.  
My God! What happiness! Thank you, fate…  
— Look, "she said, turning the computer screen toward me," this is the head "— she circled the area on it — " these are the eyes, but they're still closed. See how her breast is rising? She's the one who's breathing. Have you been to the gynecologist?  
— No, it is not clear what embarrassed, I replied.  
— Then be sure to show yourself." Our next meeting will be 20 weeks. There are still 8 weeks.  
In fact, there are 3-4 weeks left.  
"Thank you very much."  
"You're welcome, honey. Here are the results, she handed me a sheet of A4  
— Goodbye.  
When I left the office, I exhaled. The joy of this news so engulfed me that I did not immediately notice it.  
— We're going to have a girl, " I whispered softly as I came close to him. He kisses my cheeks, my closed eyelids, my forehead, my eyebrows.  
"Nessie..." he whispers softly before getting down on one knee. he produced a large diamond ring.  
Swallowing tears of joy, I just nod and hold out my right hand. What a good day it is. And I was just grieving an hour ago that the baby's father didn't propose to me. This is how life works…  
***  
When we were walking along the hospital corridor to the exit, arm in arm, we came out of the turn…  
"Nessie, don't pay any attention to them, you can't be nervous," Vlad said, gritting his teeth. He touched his lips to my hair.  
Liam and Darina didn't dare do their antics in front of other people. I couldn't resist a sly smile and waved my hand so they could see the ring. That's a face!.. so surprised.  
***  
But it wasn't good news at home… The Volturi will come to us tomorrow. Absolutely everyone felt it. I knew that no one cared about the baby's gender or the engagement, but…  
"Really?" — the Russian woman grabbed my hand, - Stefan you won. He proposed to her in 9 hours.  
Negotiations were going on all over the house. Congratulations and questions began. In the middle of the evening, I said as loudly as I could:   
— We're going to have a daughter."  
The evening was a success. There will be a battle tomorrow. Serious. Decisive. But nobody gives a damn about it. Even those who have lived for centuries live in the present day.


	16. Crucial day

As good as the day was yesterday — so bad it has become today. Even my little girl didn't bring joy, let alone the upcoming wedding. Someone could die today. Because of me. And this" someone " could be Vlad. I can't live without him.  
It was about ten o'clock. This time we decided to gather deep in the forest. An overcast sky and a light rain that began and ended completed the gloomy mood. The Russian woman became invisible even when leaving the house. Stefan clenched his jaw, looking at the empty space where she'd been standing. Vlad held my hand, saying something about what would happen after the battle, and my family stayed close to me. Everyone had fear in their eyes. The other clans spoke softly in their own languages.  
"Jane is mine," the air around me said, making me shiver.  
Seeing this, Vlad frowned. He clearly didn't like that the Russian woman had scared me.  
— She owes me a lot of money… at least the life of my husband and Lyudmila.  
"They all owe us a debt," Melina growled for the first time.  
There was silence. Tense, fearful.  
"It's time," Sergio said quietly.  
***   
"There they are," Vlad growled angrily. I looked in that direction. Yes, indeed, there are a lot of people in black cloaks. There are more of them, or do I think?.. I very much hope for the latter.  
When Stefan saw Jane, he hissed. My mother extended the shield to Varya. The crowd gradually slowed down before stopping. Aro stepped forward:  
\- Hello, my friends. Good to see you all. Nice surprise for you, Meline. Remember that my offer to join the clan still stands.  
"No way," the Brazilian woman shouted back.  
Aro just grinned. He scanned the crowd again.  
"Renesmee?" My God, is that you? You've grown so much. You have become a real beauty — "he looked at Vlad," but you did not choose the best groom.  
— Yeah, yeah. Vlad pulled me closer to him.  
— My friends, you all remember our ignominious flight of seventeen years ago.  
"Yes, it was funny," Jonathan grumbled.  
— Well... we'd like to regain our authority, but first we'd like to listen to our Renesmee. I'm sure she has something to tell us.  
My God! What to do, what to do, what to do? Fearfully. Vlad squeezed my hand.  
— I will go with you, my love. Do not be afraid.  
Slowly, I — cautiously, Vlad-confidently, we approached Aro.  
The Italian took my hand. I tried not to think about Varya. After a few seconds, he released me.  
"Oh, my! "and what would you call her?"  
"It's not really... even that's none of your business," Vlad narrowed his eyes, hissing.  
Aro shrugged:  
\- Jane? he looked at her wearily.  
Vlad allowed himself a malicious grin in her direction. The shield protected us both.  
"We came here to raise our authority again," Kai hissed angrily, " and you continue to belittle it.  
Aro was silent. Their attack was only seconds away. Taking me in his arms, the Romanian, in a split second, moved me to the forest.  
Everything happened so quickly that I didn't understand anything from the word "at all". Suddenly, Jane began to wheeze and gasp for air before losing her head. It was very easy for Vari to pull out the bowl of fire intended for all of us from the dumbfounded Felix. A second later, Jane flushed. Alec and the other Volturi were in a state of shock.  
— Varia? Is that you? Aro with blagodarim eyes looked into the void, you shouldn't have embarked on this path.  
***  
It was the worst day of my life. No one died 17 years ago, which is not true today. Steen was dead... his accent might have been a little unnerving, but it was too quiet without him… The Volturi had lost Felix. The battle lasted for several minutes, after which the Volturi simply left, to the cheers of Vari. Jonathan stopped her joy, pointing to the black mark on the ground. It was once Steen. The battle is over, which means that there is no reason for all the clans to be here.


	17. Farewell and deal

The first Russian woman left. She was pleased with the outcome of the battle-she promised to come to the next one. She wasn't the only one who thought there would be another war. The Danes left without even saying goodbye. They have a new reason for revenge, which, in General, is not good.  
Twenty-four hours after the battle, our house quickly emptied. In the end, only the Romanians and Melina and Enzu were left, and they were waiting for the morning flight to Rio de Janeiro. The house was empty. Vladimir spent all his days with me. He sang Romanian songs to me, covering me with a warm blanket and stroking my stomach with his hand at a measured pace.  
"Nessus, we need to talk," he whispered, kissing my hair.  
\- Yes? I'm listening.  
"My flight tomorrow night..."  
"What?" I cocked my head before jumping up. Tears welled up in her eyes. The voice trembled treacherously... will you leave me?  
"Calm Down, Nessus. I'll be back.  
"Don't go away. Is that too much to ask? I throw myself back into his arms. The tears don't stop flowing.  
"Renesmee, don't cry. Don't hurt me, he wipes my tears with his thumb.  
\- Vlad, I beg you.  
"Two or three months and I'll be back." I'll set up our house, a room for the girl, and kick Stefan out.  
"Where to?" "I felt sorry for the dark-haired man. He doesn't deserve to spend the night on the street.  
\- He will go to Russia... awhile. He can no longer contain his feelings for Varya.  
\- Do you think he...  
\- What's there to think about? You can see that. Moreover, it is likely to get reciprocated.  
\- Oh, my God.  
\- So after all _briefly < / i> will leave.  
"We'll live in the country... in the house. Do You Hear That, Nessus?  
"I can hear you, but I still don't want to lose you."  
"I'll be right back, Renesmee," he said, putting his arm around me and running his lips through my hair.  
I smiled through my tears, but the longing that had returned to my heart brought back unbidden tears. I buried my face in his shoulder and sobbed.  
***  
In the evening, when I was in my room, I sobbed softly, wrapped in a blanket. Always like this... I just got my revenge on Liam and Darina. What will they do to me when he leaves? How scary. I'm not afraid for myself - for the child.  
There was a familiar knock on the window. Reluctantly leaving the warm (and prickly) blanket, I went to the window before turning the handle. Vladimir, when he got into it, took me in his arms.  
\- No time to sleep, Iubito (*). Guess who we're going to now?  
I didn't want to do anything, so I confessed right away.  
"To Jonathon Loshes." I'll compete with him.  
\- Do not. But not to him - I wanted to communicate with Loshes as much as I wanted to harm my child, that is, I didn't want to at all.  
"Don't be a coward, baby. E în regulă(**).   
I gave up. After all, I won't be alone. But what will happen to me when he leaves tomorrow night? Suddenly I didn't care about the idea.  
_

***

Jonathon Loshes lived in Flatiron, in the center of new York, but appeared in forks because his parents lived there, as well as his wife, and, in fact, his daughter. The meeting was at one of his wife's restaurants. In the VIP lounge. Apparently, he even wanted to show the interior who is in charge here. But Vlad sat with an impassive face. He was not impressed by this luxury, from the word "quite". Jonathon arrived at exactly the appointed time. He was quite a grown man. There was already gray hair at his temples. He was a redhead. His green eyes flashed daggers. When he saw us, his faded lips broke into a smile.  
He went to the table and held out his hand:  
"Jonathon Serge Loshes."  
Vlad shook the proffered hand.  
"Renesmee Carly Cullen," I said, reaching out to touch his dry lips.  
"My God, Cullen. Darina has told me a lot about you.  
"What are you doing?" Did Ulri say anything about her? Vlad looked at him coldly.  
\- Ulri? I don't understand you."  
"Your son, Ulri, hit Renesmee with his car, and your daughter, Darina, has been abusing my fiancee for several years.  
\- Oh, my God, what a nightmare, - indifferently said Jonathon, ' I will definitely talk to them. I'll put them in the corner. Ulri on the 1st floor, Darina on the second. I'll get up myself... on the third.  
He again shows his security.  
\- But you, I hope, called me not for this, - Jonathon snapped his fingers and, the waiter who came from nowhere, put down 3 glasses, which were already splashing red liquid that smelled sweet.  
"Thank you, I won't," I said, smiling politely.  
"As the lady pleases." Loshes smiled flatteringly.  
"I called you here to tell you that I can create a better pet store chain than yours.  
\- And for how much?  
\- For 9-10 months. If I win this argument, you give me half of your production; if I don't, you get a million dollars.  
\- Euro! One million euros.  
\- Somehow. Only I will not set it up in America, but in Romania, and if he succeeds, then in Russia.  
"Who can do it?" Jonathan looked at Vlad with interest.  
"It doesn't matter, does it?"  
\- Let's drink to the arrogant and self-confident young people? - Loshes raised his glass, clinking glasses with Vlad, - get used to it, if you want to go to Russia-you will have to drink a lot. 


	18. airport

We haven't been apart since this morning. We were lucky with the weather - it was raining, we could walk,which we did. When it got dark, I could finally ask the same question:  
"When's your flight?"  
"Exactly at midnight."  
\- I hope you have a million euros? I looked at him sarcastically.  
Oh, you mean that? There are. But I won't need it. Everything will work out.   
"How can you be sure?" In business, there are two roads. One - you will spend all the money and burn out, the second - you will spend all the money and get rich.  
"And I'll take the second one." Loshes will work out.   
"Jesus," I said, caressing his hair. His people...  
\- All _his people_ \- with him for money. If money disappears, people disappear.  
"What if he sets a Hitman on you?" As long as he has the money?  
"Then I won't have to hunt." Dinner will come to me.  
\- Lord. I can't believe it. that you kill people.  
\- No. I don't kill young girls and their young men in love. Much warmer on the soul from the murder of curve (*) or a person who leads a dishonest lifestyle.  
\- Whole. That's enough. I can't listen.  
\- Just relax. I regularly Rob donor centers. Out of a hundred new bags, I take one or two home. I have a whole refrigerator assembled."  
"That's an achievement," I grumbled.  
"What were we talking about?" Oh, Yes. The store "- he put on a pair of sunglasses so that no one could see his red eyes - " well. The Foundation is already there. And a couple of stores, too. The goods for animals... Stefan doesn't like it, of course. He says I'm undermining the horror of vampires, but you have to admit, it's the twenty - first century. No one believes in vampires anymore."  
"When will you pick me up?"  
"A week or two. And you will be in Sunny Bucharest. We'll get married there.  
I touched my lips to his cold cheek.  
"I agree, little one. Me too...

***

That night, as we sat in the waiting room, I had the feeling that this was all a dream. Nightmare. If you work hard enough, I'll Wake up. Because of these feelings, I could not cry, although by myself, I knew that my son was leaving... my fiance, the father of my unborn daughter. I just didn't say anything. I didn't want to do anything.  
In front of Stefan, Vladimir did not really climb up to me with kisses, just stroked my shoulder, hugging me. Don't know why, but I was grateful to him for that.

***

The plane turned smoothly into a long strip lit by ground lights. It seemed as if he was going very slowly, but no, it took him a few seconds to accelerate before slowly lifting off the ground.   
I looked at this plane for a very long time. Until it disappeared, becoming a rapidly receding blinking dot. 


	19. The world inside the pain

I cried my eyes out this morning. He left... _He. In a week... two. < / i>. How can I wait that long if it hasn't been a day yet and I'm going to be dehydrated from the amount of tears?! All my relatives support me. Aunt Alice, after these two days, finally begged me to go outside, explaining that she sees that the child will be bad.  
This, of course, I could not stand, so I decided to walk to the clinic and make an appointment for another ultrasound. It was about an hour's walk in one direction - quite a good walk. I put my headphones in my ears and turned on Shakira, and went on an hour-long trip to the clinic. Along the way, I often came across stores for newborns. When I passed the shop Windows, I turned my head and stared at the tiny pants and jumpsuits. Strollers were striking in their variety of shapes and colors. As a result, I walked to the clinic for about an hour and a half.  
I signed up for the day after tomorrow and went outside. It was getting dark. The time was 17: 45. It's time for dinner. Yes, at the insistence of the doctor, I began to adhere to the regime. I glanced at the phone screen, hoping to see a missed call from a contact: "Future husband." But no.  
In soul crept it is unclear on whom, although there is no-understandable, resentment. I quickly got over my emotions and got on the bus.   
_

***

The house didn't get any better. Hearing on the radio: "Vladimir..." and then about politics, I began to have a wild disorder. I cried my eyes out when I went up to my room after dinner. I, along with the blanket, formed a cocoon. Only the nose protruded from the small hole. There were hairs in my nostrils, which made me sneeze, but the blanket was warm... more than that-we lay on this blanket, kissed, hugged, made love, caressed. So the blanket is like my saving straw to keep me from going crazy.  
Feeling something like sand in my eyes, I freed myself from the blanket and gently folded it and put it in the closet. I changed into my pajamas and went under the covers, flipping the light switch. Grabbing my phone, I opened my messages. "I miss you. Dial me in 9 hours" - I quickly typed a message before clicking "Send". Apparently Vlad is a guarantee that nightmares won't bother me. My knight... my guard... my favorite... I remembered the first time he'd kissed me. Very gently, carefully, with love. I remembered our first time. The way he moved his hips carefully. He breathed noisily in my ear, letting his cold tongue run into it... it was so pleasant that even now it made my skin crawl. God, I've been waiting for you. 


	20. Unknown

When I entered the office, the doctor looked at me in surprise.  
"Miss Cullen?" It hasn't been 8 weeks yet... ultrasound is pointless now. You've wasted your money.  
— I just want to make sure I'm all right."  
— Oh. Well, if so, then lie down, - wrinkles of a smile appeared on the elderly face.  
As then, I shivered at the cold touch of the transceiver. The doctor turned on the heartbeat again. This ultrasound lasted less than then.  
The doctor gave me napkins.  
"Well, it's all right... congratulations." You have 20 and a half weeks. There are no special changes. The child feels well.  
You mean like 20 and a half? On the idea of should be 22, and the and 23 weeks. Ah after all since sex passed just 8 weeks. and already 20 on pregnancy. So 1 week — 3 weeks. What's happening? On the one hand, the doctor said that everything is fine with the child, but on the other... no, this issue has not been fully studied.  
***  
At home, the whole family used to say the same phrase to me, only in different interpretations:"Everything will be fine." I was very grateful to them for this support, but it was something wrong. I was missing something. I even know what: the opinions of my favorite.  
" ... the caller's phone is off...", " ... can't answer your call...", "... out of network range... "and the banal "unavailable" were driving me crazy. I felt bad without him. A week ... 3 days left, and I haven't heard from him, not a breath. I glanced at the ring on my ring finger. It flashed playfully in the light, as if to tell me that he would return.  
But we never named it. Thought process. My name was formed by crossing the names "Renee and Esme". It's stupid to call a girl that. I decided to put my parents 'names together:" Isabella+Edward»... or " Edward+Isabella"? Okay, let's see: the first option is Izard. No, even adding the letter " a " is still a nightmare. The second option is Edla. I repeated the name several times. Suddenly the child pushed. She likes. It upset me. My darling. Mom's sun — dad's sun.  
Here we go again. When I thought of < i>him, my heart sank. Tears of separation appeared on her lashes. I sobbed. My mom suddenly appeared behind me and just walked up to me and hugged me. My head fell limply on her shoulder. We stood there for a long time and then she started telling me something. She talked about my dad leaving too, even leaving her, about her switching to Jacob, and something else. I was only half listening. Thoughts swarmed in my head. I was thinking about my future daughter, my upcoming marriage. Here we go again! If you don't start, everything will end _the same_.  
"My girl, I don't want to give you up to a man so early. Especially this one. He is cruel. You should have heard what he said about the Volturi.  
I don't remember the last time I spoke to her like that.  
"What tone?" she frowned, but then returned to the previous topic. He told you that. When you were a year old.  
— So what?" Mom, I love him! "I have already spoken far from calmly. I screamed.  
— I understand. But ... does he love you?" I screamed and ran out of the room.


	21. Waiting and reward for it

I had a hunch this morning. I felt that everything would change today. Everything will change. I wasn't even tired, although I fell asleep around three: I was sitting in the library, studying the subject of immortal children. As I understood - the child will grow with "interruptions", if you can say so. That is, it can develop both as a human child and as a vampire. When the birth - now it became completely unknown. Where's dad?... is also unknown. The unknown scared me.   
The thought that Jake had been right about Vlad, that he had hundreds of people like Me, and that he had just run away, that had never occurred to me before, was now a frequent visitor in my head. I drove them away, but still. A certain doubt settled in the brain and grew in volume every day.  
Missing the groom... just like in melodramas that I can't stand. I used to laugh at all these hysterical heroines. And now she's almost the same. Here is correctly say: not zarekaysya.  
Today was not the day. There was no doubt about anything. I told myself firmly: it's either today or never.  
And then he came. I had no joy, no happiness. It was a shock. Without warning, like this. Although, quite in his style. The memory went dead at that moment. I only remember hurriedly pulling off his clothes, getting reciprocated, and then, after a break in the memories, how we were already half-naked in our arms on the bed and I told him about something. About the child, about yourself, about the future, about something else. According to Vlad, the flight to Bucharest in the morning. Soon we will officially become husband and wife. Soon (or maybe not), I will take our daughter in my arms. Vlad liked the name Edla very much, as I did. He runs his fingers through my hair, kisses my face, focusing his attention on my lips. Whispers words of love, interfering with English and Romanian, which makes words become more delicate color, and sentences become more colorful. I press my back against his chest. Closer than it was, though how much closer is it?!  
I finally got enough sleep this week. The bed didn't seem so big now.


	22. The Happy End

In the morning, I decided to spend time with my family. I still say goodbye to them... 7 months. We won't see each other again until the birth. Vlad helped me pack my things in the morning, telling me that the business was booming, that varechka accepted the courtship and she also liked the idea of the store. There are already 3 retail outlets in Bucharest, one of which is a separate and serious store.  
Listening to this chatter, I smiled like a blissful person. Not because I'm happy that everything is fine in the store, no. Because in a week I will change "miss" to "Mrs.", that this evening I will sleep in a different bed, that I will now have a cat - Aliro, according to Vlad, the cat has been with Him for a year and a half, that I finally got my revenge on Liam and Darina. At least I'm better than them in some ways.   
\- In General, everything is set up. Suppliers, stores. A day plus 3000 lei, a day I have about a hundred or even five hundred people in the store. Let's go to Loshes right now.  
"To hell with him.  
\- Her... it won't work that way. I've fixed everything - I'm waiting for a reward.  
I failed to do anything, and then he disappeared.  
\- Stand. Where are you going?" - no answer. God, you need these adventures.  
***  
"That's it.   
"How?" Loshes stared blankly at the paper.  
Vlad snapped his teeth in mockery.  
"It can't be. You are deceiving me...  
"Not at all. Well? I read in one of your interviews that you are a man of your word. Give me half the production.   
His face pale with rage (or fear), Loshes went to the safe in the corner of the office. He dialed a combination and pulled papers out of the clicking safe, then went to the computer.  
"Half of my business is owned by my daughter," he began shakily.  
"That's fine," the Romanian said impatiently.  
He scribbled a couple of times on the paper, holding it out to us with a trembling hand.  
\- And Yes, I decided to make a little meanness at the end. This is revenge for my family... I'm buying out your business. I advise you not to think for a long time, but to name the price.  
"Why should I?"..  
\- I have a record on my disk where you give me the business without meeting the Board. Let's see what the police say. All young and not very businessmen and businesswomen from you life is not... the cards have changed. Now I have the ACE of trumps...  
< tab>Loshes ' Face was very unhappy. I even felt sorry for him. But remembering Darina and Liam... not a pity, in General.  
***  
In the waiting room, I sat with my head on my mother's shoulder. My father held my hand. They were unhappy. Let me go alone, to another continent, pregnant. It was very difficult, but once again my family managed.  
The flight appeared on the scoreboard: "forks (19: 05) - Bucharest (14:10). Total flight time: 19 hours and 5 minutes." Vlad gave me his hand. As I walked out of the airport building into the cool evening air, I looked back at the building. Swallowing hard, I shook my hair and took a quick step toward the plane.  
I sat in the chair and listened to the steady sound of the engine, and covered myself with a blanket. The plane was rapidly gaining altitude and moving away from the small town hidden in the mountains.  
Leaning my shoulder against Vlad, I mentally say goodbye to the past. With this town, with the country, with existence in the form of a half-breed (it was agreed that during childbirth I should be converted), with, well, God help them, Loshes... with all. And I'm preparing to take a step into a new life. Married, immortal, parent.


End file.
